Meu Mundo Vampiro
by Leysenk
Summary: Leysenk pensa que sua vida mudou quando foi transformado, mas percebe que que sua vida realmente muda quando é salvo por Bella e Edward. M para possíveis lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Dor...**

''AAAHHHH!''

**Agonía...**

''Para! Não... Por favor, meu amigo, dói!''

''Eu espero que possa me perdoar, meu amigo... Mas isso... É para o seu próprio bem...''

Ele susurrou antes de enfiar suas presas no amigo.

**Confusão...**

''Riku, por que faz isso? Você é o meu melhor amigo... AHHHHH!''

'' Leysenk, fique quieto.''

''E-eu não entendo, v-você me trouxe pa-para uma floresta, e... e fez isso comigo... uh... AHHHH!''

Riku arregalou os olhos.

''O veneno... meu amigo, logo você será como eu, seremos a mesma especie, eu sinto muito, eu não aguentava mais. Você é tão apetitoso, e ter voce por perto... Realmente me incomodava, acredite em mim, eu prefiro ter você comigo assim, do que eu sentir culpa por matar você...''

O menino de cabelos vermelhos deitado com o pescoço sangrando se esforçou para olhar o seu amigo de cabelos brancos e de olhos azuis mudando para vermelho. Leysenk sentiu seu corpo queimar, mas mesmo assim murmurou.

''Seus olhos...''

Riku acenou.

''Seus olhos também vão ficar assim.''

Disse Riku observando o olhos azuis de Leysenk mudarem para vermelho.

''Leysenk, queira me dusculpar por deixar você aqui sofrendo, mas eu sou muito fã de sangue humano e não posso beber o seu, mesmo com meu veneno circulando em seu corpo ainda posso ver um pouco do seu sangue, se eu bebe-lo posso tirar o veneno e cancelar a transformação, meu caro amigo. Por isso, eu vou sair e comer alguns humanos, mas amanhã eu volto para te ver.'' Disse Riku dando um sorriso malicioso.

Riku começou a andar, mas parou.

'' E não fique triste, voltarei ao meio-dia e trarei um humano para você também.''

E com suas últimas palavras, Riku deixou seu amigo com os gritos e gemidos diminuindo, com a transformação quase completa.

Bella piscou duas vezes, e parou de correr. Ela ficou com a expressão preocupada no rosto. Edward notou isso, parou de correr também e se aproximou.

''Bella? Algum problema?''

Ela só olhou para ele.

'' Tá ouvindo isso?''

''O que?'' Ele perguntou confuso.

'' Parece que eu ouvi alguém gritando...'' Disse ela pensativa.

Edward ficou em silencio para ouvir, mas não ouviu nada.

''Bella, eu não ouço nada, você deve estar ouvindo coisas.'' Ele estendeu a mão para ela. ''Vem, está escurecendo e Renesmee está nos esperando.''

Ela queria protestar, mas desistiu e pegou sua mão. Antes deles correrem de volta para casa ouve um grito, como se uma pessoa estava sendo torturada. Edward olhou para Bella.

''Agora eu ouvi!'' Disse Edward

Mas Bella não prestou atenção, Bella correu para onde esse grito tinha surgido, quando ela se aproximou, viu um garoto de cabelos vermelhos deitado no chão com os olhos semi-fechados. Bella se aproximou do corpo do menino e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, ela viu que seus olhos ja estavam vermelhos.

''Bella!'' Bella se virou e viu Edward atrás dela com os olhos arregalados, olhando para o menino.

''Você o conhece?'' Perguntou Edward.

Ela balança a cabeça.

''Eu nunca vi ele por aqui.''

''Exeto com esses cabelos, eu nunca vi alguém de cabelo vermelho.'' Edward deu um risinho.

''Edward isso é sério, precisamos levá-lo para Carlise'' Ordenou Bella.

''Tudo bem, ele ainda está vivo.''

Edward colocou as mãos nas costas e o sentou obtendo melhor a visao do menino com os olhos e a boca meio abertos.

''Qual é o seu nome?'' Perguntou Edward.

O menino só mexeu os olhos, tirando a visão da floresta e olhando para Edward.

''Você está bem?'' Perguntou Bella

O menino balançou a cabeça negativamente. Então Edward o pegou no colo.

''Está tudo bem, Carlise vai cuidar de você.''

Edward e Bella correram para casa em menos de 20 segundos.

Bella abriu a porta e chamou Carlise, Edward subiu as escadas e foi até a sala com o menino nos braços. Todos olharam para o garoto. Carlise se aproximou.

''Quem é esse?'' Perguntou examinado o corpo do menino.

''Não sabemos, estávamos correndo pela floresta e o vimos assim, ele está meio que... inconsiente.'' Disse Bella

''Nunca vi um vampiro ficar inconsiente.'' Carlise disse e voltou a examinar o garoto. ''Ei, olhe para mim, acorde.''

O garoto abriu lentamente os olhos vermelhos e olhou para Carlise.

'' Meuito bem, agora me diga, o que aconteceu?''

O menino gemeu e Edward colocou ele no chão, mas o segurou firme para não cair. O garoto de cabelos vermelhos começou a falar.

''M-meu amigo, antes dele me bater e me morder, disse que precisava fazer isso, depois ele disse que eu... Não, meu sangue o incomodava e disse que não iria bebe-lo, ele disse alguma coisa sobre cancelar a transformação e antes de sair disse que iria comer alguns humanos, ele disse que iria voltar ao meio-dia e me trazer humanos para comer, e me deixou la como se eu não fosse mais o seu melhor amigo, como se eu fosse nada.''

Carlise continuou a olhar para o menino esperando que continuase.

''Ele me ignorou por semanas, e prendia o nariz sempre que eu chegava perto, Riku era um irmão pra mim, eu... Eu pensei que ele fosse me matar.''

''Tudo bem, você está a salvo, precisa caçar e tomar suas forças de volta.'' Disse Carlise.

''Eu vou com ele, um recém-criado não sabe se virar sozinho, vou evitar que ele se aproxime dos seres humanos.'' Disse Jasper.

''Recém-criado? Caçar? O que vocês estão falando?'' perguntou o menino completamente consiente agora.

''Ele nem sequer sabe do que se tornou.'' Disse Rosalie.

''Depois de caçar explicaremos à ele, mas temos que agir rápido ou ele vai morrer de sede.'' Disse Esme.

''Mas primeiro, nos diga qual é o seu nome.'' Disse Edward.

''M-meu nome é Leysenk.'' Disse ele meio assustado.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

''Leysenk? Que nome estranho, de onde você vem as pessoas tem nomes estranhos assim?'' Perguntou Emmet.

''Emmet! Você já não vê que ele esta apavorado?'' Perguntou Alice. ''Não ligue pra ele, vamos procurar algum animal para você beber.''

Leysenk olhou confuso.

''Como assim? O que eu me tornei?''

''Um vampiro.'' Disse Edward.

''Vocês estão brincando comi... uh.'' Leysenk quase caiu no chão, mas se apoiou com um braço e o outro apertando sua garganta. ''O q-que é i-isso? P-por q-que estou c-com tanta s-sede?'' Disse ele com olhos arregalados e respirando pesadamente.

''Jasper, Edward. Ajudem ele a caçar! Ou ele vai morrer!'' Disse Carlise.

Edward e Jasper o levaram para floresta. Não demorou muito para ouvirem um cervo, eles chegaram perto silenciosamente.

''Escuta, você fica aqui enquanto nós o...'' Jasper foi cortado como os instintos de Leysenk o dominaram, Leysenk correu até o cervo, o pegou. Ele cheirou, lambeu a nuca do cervo se debatendo debaixo dele e deu a primeira mordida. Não demorou até ele beber todo o sangue.

''É, não vai ser dificil lidar com ele, ele conseguiu caçar mesmo estando fraco e não precisou da nossa ajuda.'' Disse Edward orgulhoso.

As palavras de Edward fizeram com que os instintos de Leysenk fossem embora entao o garoto de cabelo vermelho percebeu o que estava fazendo, ele deu um pulo pra tras cobrindo a boca ensanguentada em pânico.

''Está tudo bem Leysenk, é assim que fazemos e é assim que você vai fazer também.'' Disse Edward.

Ele acenou.

''É que é a primeira vez que eu mato alguém.'' Ele sussurrou. ''Eu não sou desse tipo, eu sinto que estou fazendo a mesma coisa que o Riku fez comigo. Eu não quero matar as pessoas''

Jasper e Edward se aproximaram.

''Nós não matamos os seres humanos, Leysenk. Só caçamos animais, nem todos nós somos o tipo de demônio que você pensa que somos.'' Disse Jasper.

''Afinal, você pode ficar com a gente, eu tenho certeza que Carlise não vai se importar em adicionar outro Cullen na família.'' Disse Edward.

Leysenk deu um olhar sério.

'' Ficar? Desculpem, eu não posso, eu tenho que achar o meu amigo e...''

''Seu amigo?'' Edward o cortou. '' Ele não é mais o seu amigo, um amigo não deixa você sofrendo sozinho.''

''M-mas mesmo assim ele é o unico que eu tenho, ele é a minha família.''

''Ele não é a sua família, desde que ele se transformou, ele mudou, você não consegue ver?''

''Mas eu so atrapalharei sua família, eu não sei fazer nada ou agir como um vampiro.'' Ele sussurrou.

''Se você pensa assim, então agir sozinho vai ser um sofrimento para você rapaz.'' Jasper disse. ''Eu já treinei um exército de recém-criados, e você não vai ser um problema para um treinamento.''

Leysenk queria discutir mas resolveu calar a boca.

''Bem, onde eu estaria dormindo?''

Edward e Jasper cairam na gargalhada. Leysenk deu um olhar confuso.

''Vamos voltar pra casa.'' Disse Edward.

''Ah, não podemos te chamar de garoto o tempo inteiro, quantos anos você tem?'' Perguntou Jasper.

Leysenk deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

''Sou quase um homem, tenho 17, daqui uns 5 meses farei 18.''

''Você parece ter a mentalidade de uma criança de 12 anos.'' Disse Edward

Leysenk desviou o olhar, é claro que ele sabia disso, mas ele nunca iria admitir isso para ninguém, somente seu ex-amigo sabia disso. Leysenk até ja sofreu bullyng por isso, essas lembranças o fizeram estremecer. Foi uma época triste e solitária, ele só tinha Riku ao seu lado.

''Pelo menos seu amigo ficava no seu lado nessas horas difíceis quando era humano.'' Disse Edward.

''O que?'' Perguntou Leysenk confuso. ''Do que você está falando?''

''Do seu bullyng.'' Disse Edward como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

''Como você sabe?''

''Meu irmão pode ler a mente de qualquer um, menos a sua esposa.'' Disse Jasper.

Os olhos de Leysenk se arregalaram. '' Uau Isso é um grande talento, alguém da sua famía sabe fazer isso?''

''Não, mas Alice consegue prever o futuro, e Bella tem um dom de defesa, é meio difícil de explicar, veja você mesmo quando chegar.'' Disse Jasper olhando para frente.

Eles continuaram a andar em silencio de volta pra casa sem nenhuma pressa, até que Leysenk quebrou o silêncio.

''Edward. Por que fez isso pra mim? você poderia ter me deixado morrer lá sozinho.''

''Eu poderia, mas a minha esposa é o oposto de mim, ela ajuda qualquer um que esteja sofrendo, ela é realmente maravilhosa.''

''Mesmo assim eu agradeço a você, e a ela também.'' Disse Leysenk coçando a nuca.

Edward acenou e parou. Leysenk parou também.

''Mas eu meio que gostei de você nesas horas.'' Disse Edward como Leysenk sorriu. ''E é legal ficar com você, você é meio engraçado, você é meio burro, relaxado e muito confuso, e ver você assim me diverte muito.'' Edward riu.

''Ah, então eu sou engraçado? Tomara que sua família ria quando eu disser a eles que você virou meu 'pai' adotivo.'' Agora foi a vez de Leysenk rir.

''Eu virei o que?'' Edward perguntou.

''Qual é o prblema 'papi'? Eu pensei que ao se transformar em vampiro os problemas de surdez iriam embora.'' Leysenk riu mais alto.

''Diga isso denovo e eu juro que vou ter a sua cabeça na parede do meu quarto.''

''Ohh, tudo bem, sinto muito 'papi'.'' Leysenk desafiou.

''Você passou dos limites, vem cá!'' Edward pegou sua cabeça com uma mão e a outra segurando seu braço nas costas e o empurrou para o chão. Leysenk continuou a rir.''

''Ele realmente parece uma criança no corpo de um adolescente.''

Edward pensou.

''Ei!'' Jasper chamou. ''As duas meninas virão ou vão continuar se flertando?''

Ambos se separarm rapidamente e voltaram para casa.

**Bem, então, aqui está o primeiro capítulo, desculpem se foi chato mas é a minha primeira fanfic. E eu não consegui pensar em um começo mais emocionante, Leysenk sendo transformado foi a única opção que veio á mente. Mas vou tentar melhorar.**

**Leysenk é o meu OC dessa fanfic. Eu meio que fiz ele com a aparencia de Silver (pokemon), mas com a personalidade mais infantil.**

**Leysenk vai ser o 1º pesonagem principal dessa fanfic, em 2º lugar vai ser Edward, Bella e Renesmee (que vai aparecer no proximo capitulo).**

**Então, comentem e me digam se tiver algum erro, se quiserem que eu faça capítulos longos ou pequenos. muitos bjs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, aqui estou com mais um capítulo na mão, e como dito: Renesmee irá aparecer nesse capítulo.

(ps: Ela não é uma criança, ela tem 17 anos, a mesma idade de Leysenk).

Então, divirtam-se. ;)

''Ficar? Eu não me importo, você pode ficar o quanto quiser. Minha família lhe dá as boas-vindas.'' Disse Carlise.

''Whoa, whoa, espera Carlise, eu não posso ficar, vocês me conheceram algumas horas atrás, e isso seria estranho.'' Protestou Leysenk.

''Leysenk, eu não sou o pai biológico de nenhum dos meus filhos, e adotei todos eles conhecê-los direito. Hoje, nós conhecemos e respeitamos muito uns aos outros.''

''Mas como vocês sabem se alguém da família não está contra vocês?''

''Alice pode prever o futuro e nos avisará.'' Disse Edward.

''Mesmo assim.'' Disse Jasper. ''Ela previu alguns dias atrás que você viria.''

Leysenk balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para o chão.

''O que adianta? Eu seria um atraso para sua família, eu não sou muito inteligente, eu não sei pensar como um adulto, eu não sei caçar e provavelmente eu nem sequer terei um dom.'' Disse Leysenk fazendo gestos.

''Mas isso não será um problema, podemos trabalhar com você sobre tudo isso.''Disse Esme se aproximando e colocando sua mão no ombro do garoto dando apoio.

Leysenk deu um olhar triste.

''Eu... Eu irei pensar sobre isso. Obrigado Carlise, eu também agradeço a sua esposa e família, e principalmente vocês.'' Leysenk olhou para Bella e Edward. ''Que salvaram a minha vida.''

Bella piscou para ele e sussurrou.

''A qualquer hora.''

Leysenk tinha três opções em sua mente:

Primeira: Voltar para a floresta e procurar por seu ex-amigo.

Segunda: Ficar aqui e ser um membro dos Cullens.

E terceiro: Ir embora e se virar sozinho.

Provavelmente, se ele escolhesse a primeira opção, poderia ser capaz de seu amigo deixar ele por uma segunda vez e forçá-lo a ficar na terceira opção, e ele saberia que não conseguiria se virar sozinho e acabar morrendo de sede ou acabar sendo assassinado por algum outro vampiro estando desprotegido, e isso não era o que ele queria. Só restou a segunda opção, mas Leysenk não gostava de interferir na relação de uma família, então decidiu seguir a terceira opção.

''Mãe? Pai?''

Uma voz cortou Leysenk de seus pensamentos.

''Renesmee? O que está fazendo acordada?'' Perguntou Bella.

''Mãe, eu tenho 17 anos e posso ficar acordada até meia noite.'' Bella riu baixinho.

''Não pode não. São 10:30 da noite, você deveria estar dormindo.'' Disse Bella.

''Ah, eu sei mamãe, mas eu estava nervosa, você e papai não foram pra casa e fiquei preocupada.'' Disse Renesmee abraçando Bella.

''É sua filha?'' Perguntou Leysenk.

Bella acenou.

''Uau, eu pensava que vampiros não podiam ter filhos.''

''Ela nasceu quando eu era humana.''

Os olhos de Leysenk se arregalaram surpresos. ''Sério? Isso é muito legal. Então você é metade humana?''

Renesmee acenou e se perguntando quem era esse estranho.

''Wow, eu realmente te invejo, quer dizer, voltar a ser um humano só por um dia e curtir tudo que você gosta, como se unir com os amigos, comendo chocolate, contando piadas...'' Rosalie cortou Leysenk.

''Fazer sua própria família.''

Leysenk sorriu e acenou.

''Eu acho que ser metade vampiro não tem nada de ruim.'' Disse Renesmee. ''É como ser um humano com velocidade, força e imortalidade.''

''Isso é ainda melhor.'' Disse Leysenk. ''Se fosse comigo, eu aproveitaria muito mais essa oportunidade.''

''Quem é ele?'' Sussurrou Renesmee para seu pai.

''Renesmee, esse aqui é o Leysenk, o recém-criado que conhecemos hoje, e Leysenk, esta é minha filha, Renesmee.'' Disse Edward

Renesmee riu baixo. ''Seu nome é engraçado.''

Leysenk sorriu ameaçadoramente. ''O seu e difícil de lembrar.''

Renesmee olhou para Leysenk. '' Pode me chamar de Nessie se quiser.''

Leysenk acenou. ''Agora ficou melhor.''

Carlise se aproximou. ''Ele vai ser um de nós se ele quiser.''

Leysenk negou. ''Eu acho que já passamos por isso, eu já disse que eu não posso ficar, eu já estava de saída mesmo.''

Leysenk forçou um sorriso antes de sair, mas parou perto da porta.

''E mais uma vez, obrigado por tudo, pessoal.'' E com isso ele saiu.

A sala ficou em silêncio.

''Bella.'' Alice chamou. ''Preciso falar com você.''

Bella acenou e as duas foram para a varanda, mas antes Bella encarou sua filha.

''E você, para a cama.''

Renesmee revirou os olhos antes de descer as escadas.

Bella e Alice foram para a varanda.

''O que você queria falar?'' Começou Bella.

''Bella, não deixe ele ir. Ele não sabe se virar sozinho e vai acabar morrendo.''

''Mas não importa o quanto tentamos, ele se recusa a ficar.''

''Então podemos convencê-lo.''

Bella olhou sériamente para Alice.

''Você tem certeza?'' Perguntou Bella.

''Bella, eu acredito que achar esse garoto pode ter sido um sinal, eu previ que ele vai fazer uma mudança na nossa família, uma mudança boa, e principalmente na vida de sua filha.''

''Que tipo de munça ele pode fazer na vida de Renesmee?''

Alice riu. ''Você verá. Apenas tente convencê-lo a ficar, ele não sabe pra onde ir, então ele vai passar a noite perto daqui.''

''Como irei convencê-lo?''

''Adote ele, você e Edward o encontraram e ele parece se sentir mais seguro em torno de vocês.''

''Mas Renesmee... Ela nunca pensou em ter um irmão, e como ela vai reagir?''

''Renesmee já está grande o suficiente para se preocupar com isso, Leysenk é mais velho, mas é uma criança por dentro, ela vai gostar de tê-lo por perto.''

Bella riu. ''Ou vai ficar irritada de tê-lo perto interrompendo sua relação com Jacob quando eles começarem a namorar, é como você trazer seu namorado em casa e ter que cuidar de seu irmãozinho.'' As duas riram com isso.

''E se ele não quiser ser meu filho?''

''Isso seria impossível, ele gosta muito de vocês.''

''Vou tentra fazer isso.''

Bella e Alice iriam voltar para dentro e deram de cara com o Edward.

''Você ouviu?'' Peguntou Bella enquanto Alice os deixava sozinho.

''Só a metade, aquela parte da adoção.''

''Você concorda?''

''Eu acho que criar um menino pode ser mais difícil, mas vamos tentar.''

Bella sorriu e o beijou.

Leysenk andava sem rumo, ele parou e se sentou contra uma árvore.

''O que vai ser de mim? acabei de me transformar 5 horas atrás e vou terminar assim?''

Leysenk escondeu seu rosto nos joelhos, ele tentou chorar sabendo que era impossível, mas só os soluços saíram. _Eu sou um azarado, meu amigo que conheci desde pequeno fez isso comigo, preferiu sangue do que ficar lá comigo e me deixou sozinho._ Leysenk ouviu passos se aproximando e diminuiu seu soluços, esperando que aqueles passos o ignorassem, mas ele só ficou blefando por isso, ele sentiu uma mão passar por seus cabelos vermelhos. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para cima vendo Nessie parada ali. Ela se ajoelhou e sua mão desceu para a nuca de Leysenk.

''Você não vai conseguir, vampiros não podem chorar.'' Disse ela.

''Era melhor quando humano.'' Ele disse olhando para o lado.

''Posso sentar do seu lado?'' Ela pediu. Ele acenou e chegou para o lado para que ela pudesse sentar. Renesmee tirou a mão de sua nuca e sentou do seu lado.''

Eles ficaram lá sem nada para dizer, mas Nessie não se importava, ela faria qualquer coisa para ficar longe da cama.

''O que aconteceu com você?'' Ela perguntou sem pensar, mas depois se sentiu culpada, ela não queria intrometer na privacidade de alguém. ''Ah, não, Leysenk, você não precisa me falar se quiser.''

Leysenk realmente não queria lembrar de Riku ou de sua transformação, mas ele queria compartilhar seus sentimentos com alguém. Leysenk respirou fundo antes de olhar para o céu escuro limpo e começar.

''Meu melhor amigo me trouxe para a floresta me dizendo que queria conversar comigo, eu confiava muito nele, eu era muito intimo dele, então eu fui, e cometi o maior erro de minha vida, ele me agarrou pelos braços e me empurrou pelo chão, eu pensava que era uma brincadeira, mas depois começou a ficar serio, ele me machucou muito antes de me morder, ele disse que precisava fazer isso, ele disse que era melhor eu me tornar igual a ele do que ele me matar, mas quando ele fez aquilo, a minha vida já tinha acabado, ele me destruiu, ele disse que iria sair, mas depois iria voltar, era de manhã e ele iria voltar ao meio-dia, mas eu esperei... E ele não voltou.''

Essa ultima palavra foi a que fez Leysenk sentir mais dor, Renesmee só ficou de olhos arregalados e com lágrimas neles. Leysenk continuou.

''Eu esperei muito, e esperei, mas nada aconteceu, eu esperei até o por do sol, e eu estava ficando muito fraco por falta de sangue, eu pensei que iria morrer ali e acabei gritando de frustração, acho que foi quando seus pais estavam lá e me tiraram daquele lugar.''

''Pare, Leysenk, por favor...''

Leysenk olhou para a garota chorando.

''I-isso é muito sofrimento, eu não posso mais ouvir isso.'' Ela disse.

Leysenk sentiu uma pontada de medo ao vê-la assim.

''Ei, está tudo bem, veja, e estou bem agora.'' Leysenk abraçou a menina e ela deitou sua cabeça em seu peito.

''Leysenk, você não vai conseguir sobreviver sozinho, por favor, fique aqui, vamos ficar juntos.''

Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas disse sem pensar.

''Ok, mas só por alguns dias, depois eu vou decidir se vou ficar pra sempre ou se eu vou embora.''

Ela acenou um pouco mais satisfeita.

''Isso é injusto.'' Ela disse. '' Você sofreu e eu estou chorando.'' Ela disse com um blush em suas bochechas.

''Não é injusto, eu fico feliz por alguém se preocupar comigo.'' Ele disse sorrindo.

''E é estranho estar abraçado com alguém que não conhece.''

''Não deveriamos nos afastar?'' Perguntou Leysenk.

''Sim, mas está tão bom aqui, você tem um cheiro bom, eu posso ficar aqui por mais um tempo?''

''É claro, mas que cheiro? o cervo que eu peguei horas atrás?''

''Não, você tem um cheiro de frutas misturada com flores.'' Disse ela fechando os olhos.

''Esse é o meu cheiro natural, você gosta?'' Ele perguntou fazendo careta.

''Sim, é gostoso. Só me deixe ficar aqui por aguns minutos...'' Disse ela.

''Você é legal Nessie, eu acho que gosto de ficar aqui com você.'' Ele sorriu.

Não demorou muito até Renesmee cair no sono. Leysenk a pegou e a colocou em seu colo.

Eu não sei por que estou agindo assim, acabei de conhecê-la, eu acabei aceitando ficar alguns dias aqui porque ela me pediu, será que estamos destinados a ser melhores amigos?

Leysenk sorriu. _Deve ser isso. Eu espero que ela vai ser melhor do que o Riku, acho que não seria mal ser amigo de uma menina, eu não sei, eu acho que dura mais do que uma amizade entre homens._

Leysenk ficou perdido em seus pensamentos por muito tempo que nem percebeu passos se aproximando.

''O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA FILHA?'' Uma voz muito familiar gritou.

Leysenk jurou que se assustou com isso, mas a sensação era estranha, seus batimentos cardíacos não funcionavam. Ele agradeceu por isso, pelo menos ele não iria sofrer ataques cardíacos.

Renesmee também se assustou, mas com o coração batendo, ela acordou esfregando seu olhos sonolentos com o pulso.

''Pai? Mãe?''

''Pode explicar o por que você está no colo dele e não na sua cama?'' Bella perguntou.

''Porque eu estava chorando e ele estava me consolando.'' Renesmee disse saindo do colo do garoto ruivo.

''Por que você estava chorando, amor?'' Perguntou Bella ficando preocupada.

''Eu digo depois, eu vou pra cama.'' Renesmee disse indo pra casa mas parou e olhou para Leysenk. ''Te vejo amanhã.'' Ela sorriu antes de olhar para seus pais. ''E por favor não briguem com ele, ele não tem culpa do que aconteceu.'' Ela deu um sorriso triste antes de ir.

''Eu vou ver por que ela estava chorando. E você pegunta a ele sobre a adoção.'' Bella disse e Edward acenou.

''Por favor, não faça nada de mal a ela, foi mentira, a culpa foi toda minha.'' Leysenk disse desviando o olhar. Bella riu.

''Eu não farei nada, mas depois vou acertar as contas com você.'' Bella disse apontando para ele.

Bella saiu deixando Edward e Leysenk sozinhos.

''Edward, eu posso explicar, eu estava...''

''Vagando por aí sem rumo pensando no que fazer sozinho, até que tentou chorar sabendo que era impossível, meu bebê tentou consolar você, você contou o que aconteceu antes e durante sua transformação, ela sentiu pena de você e começou a chorar, vocês dois ficaram se consolando e acabaram ficando perto assim.'' Edward completou para ele.

''Uau, acertou.'' Leysenk disse.

''Mas agora vamos ao que interessa. Você sabe que eu e Bella te salvamos.'' Disse Edward, Leysenk acenou.

''E vou compensá-los por isso.'' Disse Leysenk com um sorriso orgulhoso.

''Bella e eu vamos adotar você.'' Edward sugeriu.

O rosto de Leysenk iluminou.

''Sério, não, vocês já salvaram a minha vida e isso seria demais.'' Leysenk protestou.

''Pare de negar, Leysenk, eu sei que você quer isso, e tanto eu quanto Bella queremos te ajudar.''

''Vocês nem me conhecem.''

''Afinal, vamos arrumar um quarto pra você.'' Edward disse ignorando ele.

''Eu não preciso, vampíros não dormem.''

''Mas tem sua privacidade.''

''Eu posso ficar no quarto de Nessie.''

Edward negou imediatamente.

''Eu não vou permitir que minha filha compartilhe um quarto com você. Imagine o que vocês podem fazer quando Bella e eu estivermos fora.''

Leysenk deu um olhar confuso.

''Você nem sabe do estou falando.'' Edward disse surpreso. ''Seus pais nunca te deram a conversa, e nem seu amigo, tá explicado porque você parece uma criança, mas é bom que você não saiba ainda.'' Edward riu.

''E diziam que eu era louco.'' Leysenk resmungou fazendo beicinho.

''E burro.'' Edward completou.

''Eu já entendi, 'papi'.''

Edward não gostou do seu apelido, mas decidiu que iria se acostumar com isso.

''Vem, vamos pra casa... Meu filho.'' Leysenk sorriu e acenou.

Enquanto isso Bella estava abraçada com sua filha quase dormindo. Renesmee já tinha contado tudo.

''Foi horrível, mãe, ele sofreu muito, e pior que eu chorei e ele me consolou, eu deveria ter consolado ele.''

Bella riu e beijou a testa de sua filha.

''Você gosta dele?'' Ela perguntou. Nessie abriu os olhos e quase pulou da cama. Ela teria pulado se Bella não estivesse abraçada com ela.

''O que? Não, eu só acho ele fofo e gentil.''

''Tudo bem filha, até porque você já é uma adolescente madura e tem o direito de se apaixonar.''

''Como o Jacob.'' Renesmee completou se aconchegando nos raços de sua mãe pensando no lobo. ''E se eu quisese me apaixonar realmente pelo Leysenk, eu o conheceria melhor. Na verdade, não seria nada mau, ele até é bonitinho.''

''O que é bonitinho nele?'' Perguntou Bella curiosa.

''O cabelo e os olhos vermelhos, o jeito dele e o perfume dele é muito bom.''

''É realmente muito bom, cheira frutas com flores.''

''Você notou.'' Disse Nessie.

''Agora falando sério, seu pai e eu vamos adotar o Leysenk.'' Nessie arregalou os olhos.

''Sério, mãe?'' Bella acenou. ''Eu acho que é melhor pra ele, ele iria morrer sozinho, mas mesmo assim, eu estou com um pouco de ciúmes.'' Admitiu Nessie.

''Não se preocupe, você sempre será a princesa mais linda da mamãe.''

''Eu não sou criança mãe.''

Bella deu um sorriso malicioso.

''Ah, você é sim, me diz, quem é o meu bebê?'' Bella perguntou fazendo cócegas nela.

Renesmee começou a rir alto e chutar as cobertas.

''Não lute, só diga quem é o meu bebê.''

''Sou eu!'' Disse Nessie entre risos. Bella sorriu.

''Hum, eu acho que eu não ouvi.'' Disse Bella beijando o pescoço de sua filha plantando mais cócegas.

''Sou eu! Sou eu e sempre vou ser!'' Admitiu Renesmee ofegante.

''Bom saber.''

''Por que você é tão mandona, mãe?''

''Porque você fez 17 anos 6 meses atrás e estou aproveitando antes de você fazer 18, não espera, risca essa parte, vou mandar no meu bebê antes dele se casar.'' Renesmee corou com isso. ''Agora durma, meu anjinho, seu irmão vem hoje e amanhã você conhece ele melhor.'' Nessie acenou e dormiu.

''Eu te amo, mamãe.'' Disse Renesmee. ''Fala para o papai que eu amo ele também.'' Bella sorriu e acenou.

''Boa noite, anjo, eu também te amo.'' Bella ficou lá com seu bebê grande até ela realmente dormir e ouviu Edward e Leysenk chagando.

Então, o que acharam? Eu gostei muito da parte da Bella com sua filha, minha mãe fazia isso comigo quando eu era pequena. E sinto muito se o capítulo foi muito longo.

E lol, Nessie nem conhece Leysenk e já ficaram se abraçando, e agora vão ser irmãos, awn que fofos.

Eu morro de rir quando Leysenk chama Edward de papi, é tão engraçado.

Comentem pessoal. Muitos bjs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi, pessoal, desculpe por não ter atualizado, minhas férias acabaram e já meteram prova na gente, então, sabe como é. Mas não importa, eu arrumei um tempinho pra escrever e já vou avisando que nesse capítulo vai ter alguns diálogos de categoria M, então se você não tiver mais de 17 anos, eu vou... Eu não vou fazer nada, mas você terá a mente poluída. XD**

**Divirtam-se.** ^^

...

Bella passou a noite com sua filha, era 8:00 da manhã e nada do Edward e o Leysenk.

_''O que eles estão fazendo? Edward e Leysenk deveriam ter voltado á meia noite.'' _Pensou Bella e deu um suspiro.

Bella olhou para sua filha dormindo, tentando se distrair.

_''Ela não vai ficar assim para sempre. Será que quando ela achar alguém que a faça feliz, ela ainda vai ser meu bebê?'' _Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente. _''Não, ela não vai aceitar ser mais o meu bebê, todos os adolescentes são assim, eu era assim.'' _Bella abraçou sua filha como se nunca quisesse deixá-la ir. _''Mas esse é o trabalho dos pais: preparar seus filhos para o mundo. Nunca sabemos a hora de deixá-los, mas essa hora chegará e devemos deixá-los partir, eles já não irão mais precisar de nós, os pais.'' _Bella rangeu os dentes e acariciou os cabelos da garota.

''Bella?'' Os pensamentos de Bella foram cortados quando ouviu a voz de Edward a chamando.

Bella se levantou da cama de sua filha e saiu, ela fechou a porta devagar para não acordá-la e encarou os dois homens.

''Bem.''Disse ela cruzando os braços. ''Onde vocês dois estavam? Eu estava ouvindo vocês dois chegarem e depois não ouvi vocês entrarem.''

''Eu comecei a sentir sede, então convidei Leysenk para caçar comigo.'' Disse Edward.

Bella se acalmou ao ouvir isso e descruzou os braços. ''Ah, eu também estou precisando caçar, eu vou quando a Renesmee acordar. E como foi a caça?'' Disse ela.

Edward se aproximou e beijou a bochecha de Bella.

''Foi bom.'' Edward disse. ''Mas ele é péssimo.'' Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

Leysenk revirou os olhos. Ele teve sucesso com sua primeira caça ao cervo, mas ele estava fora do controle como todo recém-criado. Como ele estava mais consiente na segunda caça ele teve medo do leão e fugiu.

''Eu só não consegui agarrar o leão facilmente.'' Disse Leysenk olhando para o outro lado.

Edward riu. ''Você 'fugiu' do leão, mesmo quando eu o matei.'' Edward riu ainda mais alto.

''Shh, sua filha está dormindo.'' Disse Bella tentando não rir também.

''Sério, pai?'' Bella e Edward viram Renesmee no meio da sala.

''Ah, bom dia Rene... Uh.''

Leysenk parou quando viu que Renesmee estava vestindo shorts muito curtos deixando as coxas à mostra, uma camisa branca e a barriga meio exposta, ela não usava sutiã, então dava para ver um pouco de seus mamilos rosas.

Rápido como um raio, Edward o agarrou e colocou a mão nos olhos do menino não deixando-o ver a sua filha naquele estado.

''Bom dia pra você também. Eu vou me trocar.'' Disse ela se espreguiçando.

''Depressa.'' Rosnou Edward.

Renesmee pegou sua roupa e foi para o banheiro. Edward soltou o garoto.

''Você quase arrancou meus olhos.'' Disse Leysenk esfregando seus olhos.

''Eu sinto muito, mas lembre-se que eu posso arrancá-los e comê-los se você ver a minha filha daquele jeito.'' Disse Edward.

''O que?!'' Leysenk gritou querendo fugir.

''Eu só estava brincando, eu sei que você vai ser um bom filho e nunca fazer isso.'' Assegurou Edward.

Leysenk se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado.

''Mas caso contrário, eu os arrancaria.'' Ameaçou Edward de novo.

''Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa!'' Ele protestou.

''Ele está brincando de novo seu bobo.'' Disse Bella rindo.

Renesmee saiu do banheiro. Agora ela usava um short um pouco maior que o outro, mas mesmo assim era curto, e uma blusa que mostrava seu ombro, a alça e um pouco do sutiã que cobria seus peitos.

''Ah, não, não, não. você não vai usar isso.'' Protestou Edward.

''Por que não, pai? Eu só vou ficar em casa hoje.''

''Mas agora vamos ter um outro homem morando com a gente, e quem deu essa roupa tão curta pra você?''

''Foi você, pai, você disse que era a minha cara.''

Edward deu um suspiro se sentindo meio idiota.

''Tudo bem minha filha, mas só hoje.'' Disse ele.

Ela acenou.

''Renesmee, seu pai e eu vamos caçar, você pode ficar em casa e cuidar de seu irmãozinho.'' Disse Bella pegando a mão de Edward e levando-o para fora.

''Bella, tem certeza?'' Perguntou Edward.

Bella acenou. ''Vai ser melhor se eles se conhcerem melhor, não queremos ter dois rivais em casa, certo?''

''Só estou me prevenindo, é melhor ter eles brigando do que eles fazendo vampirinhos.''

''Mas Leysenk é como uma criança, é bem provável que ele não saiba o que isso significa.''

''Mas Renesmee sabe e pode ensiná-lo.'' Disse Edward.

Bella revirou os olhos.

''Vamos, Edward, dê um tempo. Nossa filha não é como essas garotas pervertidas.'' Bella já estava ficando super irritada.

Edward queria discutir mas achou melhor calar a boca vendo sua esposa quase invocada na fúria do demônio.

...

''Então 'irmãozinho'... Quantos anos você tem?'' Perguntou Renesmee.

''17.'' Respondeu Leysenk.

''Quando você faz anversário?''

''Daqui 5 meses.''

Renesmee suspirou.

''Como pensei, um irmão mais velho.'' Disse ela. ''Afinal, como não seria? Você é uns 6 cm mais alto que eu.''

''Altura não tem importância.'' Disse ele.

''Pois é...''

Os dois ficaram sem papo, mas Renesmee decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

''Ei, é verdade que você fugiu do leão?'' Perguntou ela se sentando no sofá de costas para ele.

''Uh, sim.''

''Você não fala muito. Sente aqui e me conte sobre isso.''

''Er.. Eu posso?'' Perguntou ele se aproximando.

Ela pegou sua mão e fez com que ele sentasse no lado esquerdo e esperou ele dizer sobre o leão. Ele estava muito envergonhado com o que aconteceu na floresta mas criou coragem e disse mesmo assim.

''B-bem, eu só vi leões em zoológicos, com total segurança. Mas quando vi um solto pela primeira vez, eu tive medo, sai correndo e subi em uma árvore, e foi seu pai que o matou.'' Ele olhou para o lado. ''Você pode rir se quiser, seu pai já fez isso, por que você não faria também?''

Renesmee agarrou o queixo do garoto e fez com que ele olhasse para ela.

''Eu não sou igual a meu pai, eu não vou rir de você, todo mundo tem medo, até mesmo eu.''

''Qual é o seu medo, Nessie?''

''Aranhas.'' Disse ela com um blush nas bochechas.

''Sério? Quando eu era pequeno, eu dei de cara com uma aranha enorme. As presas dela estava centímetro de meu rosto e ela tinha olhos até na cabeça.''

''E o que você fez?'' Perguntou Renesmee.

''Eu estendi a mão para ela e ela subiu no meu braço e passeou por todo o meu corpo, foi muito legal.'' Disse ele.

''Que horror. Me lembre de NÂO tocar em você.'' Os dois riram.

''Eu só estava brincando. Então, sobre o que você quer falar?''

''Eu não sei. Mas que não seja sobre aranhas.'' Disse Renesmee.

''Ah, ok. Bem, você sabia que eu acho que é muito estranho seus pais me adotarem sem me conhecer?''

''Eu também não sei por que eles fizeram isso, é muito raro o Carlise adotar alguém que ele não conhece, e meus pais nunca tiveram a idéa de adoção. Mas eu acho legal a idéia de ter um irmão, e agradeço que seja mais velho, assim, não vou precisar cuidar de você.''

''Eu também nunca tive irmãos, mas acho que é legal ter um, na casa que eu cresci viviam várias crianças, eu era o mais velho, eu não era irmão, mas mesmo assim mandava em todos eles, mas nessa situaçao é você que manda em mim, os pais de sangue são seus. Eu faria o mesmo, se um dia eu tiver um filho de sangue, será ele que irá mandar no filho adotivo.''

''Você quer ter filhos, Leysenk?''

''É claro que quero, se eu souber como eles são feitos.''

''Você não sabe?'' Ela perguntou chocada.

''Não, eu queria saber, você sabe?''

''Sim, mas pergunte aos meus pais. Não sou eu que vou te dar a conversa.''

Ele acenou.

''Tudo bem, eu vou perguntar quando eles chegarem.''

Agora a coisa não ficou boa, Renesmee não estava falando sério, ela sabia que seu pai não gostava desse assunto, e que poderia culpa-la por Leysenk fazer essa pergunta, sendo um garoto inocente.

Leysenk se levantou do sofá a fim de fazer alguma coisa, mas Renesmee o agarrou pela cintura fazendo-o se cair no sofá. Ela colocou as mãos em seu peito impedindo-o de sair.

''Senta ai, eu pensei melhor, eu vou te dizer, mas você terá que prometer que não vai contar para a mãe ou para o pai.'' Ela ordenou quase gritando.

Ele ainda surpreso pela ação acenou a cabeça e se sentou.

''Você pelo menos conhece os órgãos genitais de um homem e de uma mulher?''

Ele acenou.

''Então, para fazer um bebê, o casal tem que ter 'sexo' para funcionar.''

''O que é sexo?'' Ele perguntou.

''Vamos chegar nesta parte.'' Ela corou. ''Quando o homem tem...'' Ela procurou a palavra certa. ''... A virílha dentro da vagina da mulher, ocorre um tipo de ejacuação, ele libera espermatozóides que vão para o óvulo da mulher que é onde o bebê irá ficar. Fica bem aqui.''

Ela apontou para o estômago.

''Aqui?'' Leysenk passou a mão no estômago de Renesmee.

Ela acenou corando.

''Wow.'' Ele disse surpreso.

Renesmee deu um tapinha na mão de Leysenk removendo a mão dele.

''Continuando... Depois, demora nove meses para o bebê nascer. A garota fica gorda, com raiva, mas depois que o bebê nasce, ela volta ao normal, e você tem sua família.'' Ela terminou.

''Uau, isso é bonito.'' Ele disse.

''Bem, ter um bebê requer responsabilidade e muito amor, você terá que aprender a ser um bom pai um dia, Leysenk.''

''Então... supomos que você e eu temos sexo e depois de nove meses você me dá um bebê.''

Ela acenou. ''Sim, e depois... e-espera um pouco, quem disse que eu vou ter um filho com você? Q-quer dizer... tudo bem se o meu filho for parte de você, m-mas não haverá nada entre a gente, ok?''

Ele riu. ''Fique tranquila, eu só estava supondo isso. Você já pensou em ter filhos com alguém, Nessie?'' Ele perguntou.

''Sim.'' Ela acenou.

''Com quem?'' Ele perguntou.

''Er... Com o Jacob, você não conhece. E você já pensou em ter filhos com alguém?''

''Eu nunca pensei nisso, acho que é porque eu nunca encontrei alguém com quem ter filhos.''

''Você não gosta de ninguém ainda?''

Ele balançou a cabeça.

''Não, mas sua mãe é legal, se eu tivesse conhecido ela antes de seu pai, eu acho que eu teria um filho com ela.''

''VOCÊ O QUE?''

Renesmee arregalou os olhos e não podia acreditar no que ouviu.

''Você teria um filho com a MINHA MÃE?!''

''Hum, bem, sim. Afinal, eu nunca reparei que ela era tão bonita.''

Renesmee se levantou do sofá.

''Eu vou te matar.'' Ela sussurrou

Sinto muito, eu não ouvi.'' Disse ele se levantando também e dando um passo mais perto da garota.

''Eu disse que vou te matar, eu vou te mostrar o que eu faço quando falam assim da minha mãe.'' Ela disse alto para que ele pudesse ouvir.

Leysenk se assustou e saiu correndo ao redor da sala. Renesmee segurou sua camisa não o deixando fugir. Ela tentou o derrubar no chão, mas ele se agarrou nela fazendo-a cair em cima dele.

Ambos gemeu contra o impacto, Renesmee se recuperou rapidamente e voltou a atenção para o ruivo. Ela sentou em seu estômago com as pernas espelhadas para ter equilíbrio e segurou seus pulsos com uma mão e a outra apoiada no peito do garoto mantendo-o no lugar.

''Por favor... Não...'' Ele implorou baixinho.

''Eu vou te morder.'' Ela ameaçou.

''N-não.''

Ela se inclinou e deu uma leve mordida no pescoço dele tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo seriamente, afinal era tudo uma brincadeira. A mordida foi como uma simples picada.

Para ela era uma simples brincadeira, mas ele estava apavorado.

''Para! Não... Por favor, Nessie, dói!''

''Eu espero que possa me perdoar, Leysenk... Mas isso... É para o seu próprio bem...''

Leysenk teve a terrível lembrança de Riku o transformando-o.

Essa era a mesma cena que ocorreu durante a transformação.

Leysenk ficou paralisado de tanto medo, a visão de Renesmee se transformou em Riku.

''Leysenk?'' Renesmee achou estranho ele ficar quieto e achou que o machucou demais.

''Desculpe. Eu vou parar. Eu só estava brincando, mas eu estou te machucando, não estou?'' Ela perguntou preocupada parando com a brincadeira e dando um beijo inocente na marca que ela deixou em seu pescoço.

''Renesmee? Leysenk? Chegamos.'' A voz de Bella soou pela casa como ela abriu a porta.

Bella e Edward congelaram ao ver Renesmee em cima de Leysenk beijando seu pescoço, ela rapidamente se afastou.

''Er... O-oi, mamãe, papai... a caça foi rápida, hein?''

''O que vocês dois estão fazendo?'' Edward sussurrou, mas ele realmente queria gritar.

''Apenas brincando.''

''Brincando? Você já viu na posição que está?''

''Huh?''

Nessie olho para baixo e corou, os dois estavam em uma posição meio... sexual. Renesmee corou muito forte.

''E-ele so me deixou meio irritada e eu só dei uma lição á ele.'' Ela disse.

Leysenk olhou para a porta e sem pensar, empurrou a garota para fora de seu colo e saiu correndo em velocidade, mas Edward foi mais rápido e segurou o pulso esquerdo do menino.

''Não pense que você vai fugir também, ontem eu encontro vocês dois agarrados e hoje eu encontro ela em cima de vo...''

''Eu tenho que sair daqui. Ela mordeu meu pescoço, ELA IRIA ME MATAR!''

''Não é verdade, eu só dei uma mordida fraca.'' Renesmee protestou.

Leysenk caiu de joelhos com a mão apoiando no chão, pois a outra estava sendo segurada por Edward.

''V-você está bem?'' Renesmee ficou preocupada e se aproximou, mas Bella impediu.

''Você não vê que ele não está bem? Você está de castigo, vá para o seu quarto.'' Bella ordenou

''MÃE.''

''AGORA!''

Renesmee deu uma última olhada para Leysenk e foi para o quarto.

''Fique calmo, Leysenk. Só me conte o que aconteceu.'' Disse Edward.

Leysenk não respondeu, pois agora só havia Riku na sua cabeça. Mas ele ficou lá sem se mexer, se perguntando em sua mente se essa nova vida vale mesmo a pena.

''É claro que vale. Porque você tem uma família agora e não vamos deixar ninguém te machucar.'' Disse Edward.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**E então? O que acharam? Esse deve ser o capítulo mais longo que eu já fiz :P. Escreva nos comentários sua opinião. Comentários me fazem feliz :D. E comentários positivos me fazem MUITOOOOO FELIIIZZZZ :DDDDDDD**

**Pobre Leysenk, até quando essa ingenuidade, essa inocência e esse trauma vão desaparecer? Vamos ver :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi, gente bonita ^^, finalmente estou de volta e meu deus. Eu nunca vi tanta prova. Mas isso não importa, eu já me livrei delas.**

**Eu não irei interromper muito vocês, então aproveitem o capítulo ^^**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

****Bella e Edward levaram duas horas para acalmar e convencer a Leysenk que o que Renesmee fez não foi sua intenção. Leysenk se sentiu um estúpido idiota por saber que aquilo era só uma brincadeira, ele queria se desculpar. Pedir desculpas por agir daquele jeito e ter feito ela ficar de castigo pelo seu ato medroso e infantil. Uma vez que Bella o autorizou a falar com sua filha, ele se dirigiu para o quarto da garota. Ele bateu duas vezes na porta com o dedo e esperou, mas não aconteceu nada.

''_Ela deve estar dormindo._'' Pensou ele. Leysenk balançou a cabeça negativamente. ''_Não, mesmo assim eu devo dizer à ela._''

Ele abaixou a maçaneta e abriu um pouco a porta. O quarto estava escuro, as imagens das árvores escuras ao lado de fora da janela de Renesmee eram assustadoras, mas Leysenk ignorou sabendo que tinha pessoas na casa e que não havia nada para temer.

''Renesmee?'' Ele sussurrou. ''Sou eu, eu tenho algo para dizer.''

O quarto continuou em silêncio, Leysenk esfregou sua nuca timidamente e se aproximou ficando alguns centímetros longe de sua cama.

''Er... Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu... er... você sabe, pelo meu comportamento infantil, e-eu não sabia que você estava brincando, eu pensei que você fosse... me matar... de verdade... er... você está acordada?'' Leysenk perguntou, mas o quarto continuou em silêncio.

Ele se inclinou e começou a sacudir o corpo dela com a intenção de acordá-la.

Leysenk parou. O corpo dela estava diferente, mais macio, suave, liso e aconchegante.  
Isso era bom, mas estranho, o corpo dela não é assim, a temperatura do corpo da menina era quente, e a temperatura agora estava nem quente, nem frio, apenas normal, e o corpo era mais como um simples corpo humano, e não um corpo macio daquele jeito.

Leysenk puxou o cobertor para que ela pudesse finalmente acordar. Ele se assustou com a visão que teve. O corpo macio, suave, liso e aconchegante na verdade eram dois travesseiros. Leysenk olhou em todos os lugares em busca da garota.

''Cade você Renesmee?''Ele sussurrou.

Leysenk olhou e viu que a janela estava um pouco aberta.

''Ah, não, ela não pode ter fugido...'' Leysenk saiu do quarto e foi elertar a família. ''Bella! Papi!''

...

''Eu entendo que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas eu nunca esperei que meus pais fossem me botar de castigo, eles nunca fizeram isso.'' Renesmee disse.

''Nessie, quem é essa pessoa?'' Perguntou a voz masculina.

''Ele é um... er... amigo dos meus pais.'' Ela mentiu.

''E por que você fez isso em alguém que nem conhece?''

''Porque ele me provocou.'' Ela bufou. ''Mas ele mereceu.''

O homem riu. ''Uau, fúria feminina. Se você estiver com raiva de mim algum dia, me avise.''

Ela riu também.

''Seus pais ja devem estar preocupados, quer que eu te leve para casa?'' Ele perguntou.

''Ainda não, está um dia lindo, vamos passear por mais algumas horas.''

O homem levantou uma sombrancelha sorrindo.

''Por favor.'' Ela disse pegando a mão dele.

''Tudo bem.'' Ele disse num suspiro derrotado. ''Venha, Nessie.''

Renesmee deu um sorriso vencedor. ''Obrigada, Jacob.''

...

''E-eu juro que eu não fiz nada, ela não estava lá quando eu cheguei, e...''

''Se acalme, Leysenk! Isso não é culpa sua, ela só esta com raiva, mas ela vai voltar.'' Assegurou Edward.

''N-não vamos procurar por ela?'' Leysenk perguntou.

''Não se preocupe, Bella e eu temos quase certeza onde ela está.''

''Então vamos procurá-la, se vocês sabem onde ela está então vamos trazê-la de volta.''

''Por que está tão assustado, Leysenk? Ela não vai desaparecer.'' Disse Bella.

Leysenk abaixou a cabeça e franziu a testa.

''Vocês não se importam com sua única filha?''

''É claro que nos importamos.'' Disse Bella.

Leysenk olhou nos olhos de Bella.

''Então venham comigo procurá-la.''

''Leysenk, ela está bem, não precisa se procupar.''

Leysenk acenou e foi até a porta.

''Onde você vai?'' Perguntou Edward.

''Vou procurar por ela, discutir não irá trazê-la de volta.''

''Leysenk, por que você se importa tanto com ela, você nem a conhece.''

Leysenk parou por um segundo antes de virar a cabeça e olhar para ela.

''Eu tenho meus motivos. Eu não deixo ninguém da minha família para trás quando precisam de ajuda, eu não vou ficar sentado sem fazer nada, como aqueles covardes que não faziam nada quando as pessoas riam de mim por eu ser o mais velho do orfanato ou por não ser adotado por ser tão estranho, burro, ingênuo...'' Leysenk arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa forte na boca impedindo de revelar mais de seus segredos pessoais.

Bella e Edward estavam de boca aberta.

''L-Leysenk... você é órfão?'' Perguntou Bella.

Leysenk não respondeu e não se mexeu.

''Leysenk, por que você não disse que era órfão?'' Leysenk continuou em silêncio. ''Diga alguma coisa.'' Bella andou até ele para tocar os seus ombros, mas ele não mostrou nenhuma reação, Bella olhou em seus olhos e viu medo, tristeza e sofrimento.

Leysenk se afastou, ele abriu a porta rapidamente e correu pela floresta.

''Leysenk! Espere!'' Edward gritou.

Bella e Edward saíram pela porta e viram que ele já havia sumido.

''Vamos atrás dele.'' Disse Edward. Bella acenou.

Eles estavam prestes a correr, mas surgiu uma voz que os fez parar.

''Então ele realmente se abriu para vocês, hein?''

Bella e Edward se viraram e viram um garoto sentado em cima de uma árvore.

''Quem é você?'' Perguntou Edward com uma voz ameaçadora.

O garoto os estudou por um momento antes de dizer seu nome.

''Riku.''

...

Leysenk corria em linha reta, ele só seguia o cheiro de Renesmee, logo o perfume da garota começou a desaparecer e um cheiro repugnante começou a inundar seu nariz, um cheiro de cachorro podre. Ele tampou seu nariz por um longo momento, logo ele pensou em Bella e Edward. Ele foi muito estúpido, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele era órfão, ele queria fazê-los acreditar que ele teve uma vida antes de ser transformado. Leysenk balançou a cabeça.

_''Não posso pensar nisso agora. Tenho que encontrar Nessie.''_

Leysenk seguiu em frente, seguindo o cheiro podre, poderia ser o cheiro dela, ela poderia ter caído e se sujado.

Leysenk parou na frente de um rio, do outro lado tinha uma outra floresta, Leysenk cruzou o rio e correu no outro lado, ele continuou a correr, logo o cheiro começou a se multiplicar, indo para todo o lado.

_''E agora? O que vou fazer?''_

Leysenk ouviu passos se aproximando e se virou dando de cara com um lobo preto enorme. Leysenk ficou paralizado pelo medo, logo mais lobos começaram a surgir, os lobos se aproximaram lentamente e leysenk foi andando lentamente para trás, o lobo preto mostrou os dentes e rosnou. Com medo, Leysenk saiu correndo, o lobo preto uivou ordenando os outros lobos para pegá-lo.

Leysenk foi muito mais rápido que os lobos, ele olhou para trás para ter certeza de que estava longe e tropeçou em uma pedra, com isso os lobos conseguiram alcançá-lo, Leysenk se levantou e correu mas não conseguiu tempo sufuciente para ter velocidade e um lobo marrom o pegou prendendo-o no chão.

Leysenk gritou de desespero.

''Parem, por favor! Eu perdi a minha amiga, ela fugiu de casa e eu vim procurá-la!''

O lobo marrom parou o taque e olhou para o lobo preto. O lobo preto latiu ordenando-o para que o lobo marrom seguisse em frente e o matasse.

A visão de Leysenk eram somente os dentes do lobo se aproximando. O lobo mordeu seu seu pescoço pronto para arrancá-lo fora.

''PAREM!'' Uma voz feminina gritou fazendo o lobo marrom parar, seus dentes se virou a cabeça para a direçao daquela voz e viu Renesmee do lado de um homem.

''Ele é meu amigo, saia de cima dele, Seth. Seu covarde!''

Seth saiu de cima de Leysenk abaixando as orelhas com o rabo entre as pernas e ganiu se desculpando.

Renesmee correu em direção a Leysenk se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

''Renesmee...'' Leysenk sussurrou.

''Leysenk, seu idiota, não era para você ter vindo até...''

''RENESMEE!'' Leysenk gritou e a abraçou, ela grunhiu surpresa pela ação, mas depois devolveu o abraço passando os braços pelo seu pescoço e colocando a cabeça dele para descansar em seu peito. ''Graças a Deus, você está salva, eu te procurei por todo o canto.'' Disse ele apertando seu abraço na cintura dela.

''Nessie... você o conhece?'' Perguntou Jacob.

''Sim, ele é o amigo dos meus pais.''

''Então foi ele que fez você ficar de castigo?''

''B-bem, Jacob, na verdade, eu menti, a culpa foi minha.'' Ela disse com um blush.

''Ah, sim, eu queria pedir desculpas por...'' Leysenk foi silenciado pelo dedo de Renesmee.

''Pessoal, poderiam nos deixar um minuto sozinhos?''

Os lobos acenaram e se transformaram em humanos, Leysenk arregalou os olhos vendo a transformação, os lobos sumiram, só ficou Jacob.

''Você também, Jacob.'' Ela disse. ''Não se preocupe, ele não vai me machucar, ele é inocente demais para fazer isso.''

Jacob sabia que ele não iria machucá-la, até por que, se ele fizesse isso, Jacob o arrancaria a cabeça, não importa o quanto Renesmee pediria para parar. Jacob estava com raiva, vendo um garoto descansar o rosto nos peitos da garota, da sua garota. Jacob nunca namorou com ela, mas ela era seu verdadeiro amor, isso não o impedia de ter ciúmes da garota que amava.

''Jacob, por favor.'' Renesmee disse.

Jacob com muito esforço acentiu e saiu.

Renesmee voltou a atenção para o ruivo. Leysenk afastou a cabeça de seu peito para ver seu rosto e sorriu.

''Renesmee...''

''A culpa não é sua, Leysenk, foi eu que agi como uma criança.''

''Então por que fugiu? Eu fui me desculpar e não encontrei você no quarto.''

''Eu estava com raiva.''

''Você está com raiva ainda?''

Renesmee riu, tirando um braço de seu pescoço, removendo a franja vermelha do olho do garoto e colocando seu braço de volta no pescoço dele.

''Parece que eu estou com raiva?'' Perguntou ela descansando sua testa na dele.

Ele também riu. ''Não. Ah, Renesmee, seus pais, temos que voltar para seus pais.''

''Eu não vou.''

''huh?''

''Eu não vou voltar, eu odeio eles.'' Renesmee disse escondendo o rosto no ombro de Leysenk. ''Eles não entendem que eu só estava brincando.''

''Não diga que os odeia, Nessie. Tem muitas pessoas que não tem pais, nem família, você está jogando sua sorte fora. Família é o que essas pessoas mais querem, mas não podem ter, são pessoas... como eu.''

Renesmee se afastou de seu ombro com olhos arregalados.

''Você não tem pais?''

Ele balançou a cabeça.

''Eu vou te contar um segredo, um segredo que eu nunca contei e nunca contaria a ninguém. Só Riku sabe.''

Renesmee o olhou nos olhos vermelhos esperando ele para continuar.

''A dona do orfanato me contou que me encontrou jogado em um saco de lixo no beco da rua. Eu ainda era um recém nascido. Ela me acolheu e me criou no orfanato, eu tinha muitos amigos quando eu tinha 4 anos, mas quando eu fiz 9 anos, meus amigos foram adotados e eu fiquei sozinho, eu só tinha Riku do meu lado, mas Riku tinha uma família de sangue e não podia ficar todo o seu tempo comigo. As pessoas sempre zombavam de mim, dizendo que eu era estranho e esse era o motivo por eu não ter sido adotado, eu não era igual a eles. Todos me achavam estranho, eu não sabia o motivo, eu não sabia se era a cor do meu cabelo, ou se era porque eu era mais ingênuo que as outras crianças do orfanato, ou se eu era o mais velho, esse sofrimento durou até alguns meses atrás. Eu era sempre o mais velho do orfanato. Entre as crianças, as mais velhas eram aquelas de 12 anos. Eram as crianças que mais zombavam de mim e a dona do orfanato não podia fazer mais nada para me ajudar, ela não sabia mais o que ía fazer com essas crianças. Dois dia atrás quando Riku me transformou, ele me tirou daquele lugar, ele me convidou para fugir, e eu fui. E foi aí que ele me transformou.''

''Idiotas.'' Renesmee murmurou.

Leysenk abriu seus olhos e suas lembranças foram substituídas pelo rosto cheio de lágrimas de Renesmee.

''N-Nessie, e-eu sinto muito fiz você chorar de novo.'' Disse ele apertando seus braços na cintura dela novamente.

''Não se preocupe com isso. Essas pessoas são cegas, elas não vêem que você é uma pessoa que tem sentimentos, você é a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci, e pensar que você quase morreu nas presas de um lobo...'' Leysenk enxugou suas lágrimas. ''...só para me procurar. Ninguém faria isso.''

''Eu faria. Eu nunca deixaria você se machucar, você é a minha melhor amiga.''Disse ele soltando um braço da sua cintura e começou a acariciar o rosto dela.

''Melhores amigos? Desde quando?''

''Desde o dia em que meu perfume de flores com frutas fez você dormir no meu colo.''

Ela sorriu e corou.

''Eu espero que ele me faça dormir mais vezes.''

Leysenk acenou.

''Eu também, meu colo vai estar sempre disponível para você, e você pode dormir o quanto quiser, sabe que sempre que acordar, você estará sempre nele.''

Ela sorriu e se inclinou até seus narizes se tocarem.

''Sempre?'' Ela perguntou.

''Sempre.'' Disse ele com os olhos semi fechados.

''Você promete?'' perguntou ela fechando os olhos também.

''Sim, eu prometo.''

Nenhum dos dois soube quem se mexeu primeiro, mas antes que soubessem, Renesmee e Leysenk estavam se beijando. Seus lábios estavam se movendo e estalando juntos, Leysenk abriu a boca e passou a língua na boca de Renesmee pedindo acesso. Ela lentamente abriu a boca deixando-o explorar sua boca quente, Renesmee esfregou sua língua com a dele fazendo ambos gemer.

O beijo foi quente e longo, ambos se separam, a menina deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela não esperava que ele era um bom beijador.

''Uau.'' Suspirou ela. ''Você já beijou alguém?''

''Não. E você já?''

''Não. Você parece que tem prática.'' Disse ela.

''Eu sigo meus instintos.''

Ela tirou sua cabeça de seu ombro e o olhou nos olhos.

''Meu primeiro beijo, foi perfeito.'' Disse ela colocando os dedos nos lábios.

''Você é perfeita.'' Disse Leysenk antes de dar um outro beijo rápido nos lábios dela. ''Você quer voltar?''

Ela suspirou e acenou a cabeça.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Awnnn, que fofo, o primeiro beijo deles. Eu peço grandes desculpas ao pessoal que gosta de Jacob/Nessie, mas eu vou me abrir e dizer que eu não gosto muito deles como um casal e sim como amigos, e vou confessar também que eu estava planejando desde o inicio fazer Renesmee ficar com Leysenk. Eu gosto mais de Nessie/OC. E será que os pais de Renesmee irão apoiar o relacionamento deles? Descubra no próximo capítulo ^^**

**PS: Eu tenho semana de provas entao não atualizarei na semana que vem, mas eu não vou desistir de minha história ;)**


End file.
